Vega: The Masked Killer
by RocketKnighter
Summary: The story of Vega's life.
1. Dinner Discussion

We start off our story with young Vega standing in the mirror. He tilts his head to see himself from different angles.

"Vega!"

"Yes, mother?"

"Our evening meal is served!"

"Coming, mother!"

Vega puts on a handsome shirt and travels down the stairs. Prancing over to the table, he sees that his favorite food, Paella, sitting hot on a fine, white plate. It doesn't take long for a hungry beast to devour his meal, but being the gentlemen he is, Vega takes small bites to make the masterpiece of taste last.

"How was your day today, Vega?"

"It was interesting, many things happened today that were on both parts of life, good and bad."

"Give an example."

"Why should I waste your time with my boring day? How was yours?"

His beautiful mother swift back her long blonde hair and sighed.

"We are in a pickle, Vega. Our debt has gotten worse, and we can't afford as much items and servers we have. We are going to have to sell some things and lay off some servants."

Vega felt his throat tightened up. The thought of selling things and laying off some of his favorite butlers and housekeepers made him depressed.

"I may need to remarry for financial support.."

Vega widened his eyes. Laying off servants was one thing, but having another bossy man in his house wasn't acceptable.

"You can't, mother."

"Vega, I don't have any other option. I know you're only 12.."

"13."

"Whatever..I know you are young, but I have no other options."

"Well, whenever you do, find a nice guy."

"Thanks, Vega."

The two finish their meals, and Vega goes up to his room. There, he takes a shower and gets in his pajamas.

"Remarry, my ass."

Vega turns to his mirror, and looks into it again.

"I guess I am as handsome as everyone says I am."

Vega lies down on his bed, twisting and turning to the nightmarish thought of a new father, a stepfather.

* * *

Redone and reuploded, the story of Vega!

Review!


	2. One Step at a Time

It's been over a year since Vega's mother remarried the ugly son of a bitch that his mother now calls her "husband."

"He's no husband. Just a stuffed-pocketed shit-face."

"Vega, did you say something?"

Vega is sitting down at the dinner table across from his new stepfather. His mother looks at him, concerned.

"No, mother. I was just thinking aloud."

She smiles a him and continues to lightly eat her meal. The unnamed stepfather devours his food and demands seconds.

"More.."

"What's that, dear?"

"More food or no money.."

Vega's mother nods and takes his plate into the kitchen and tops it with more of the delicious, steaming chicken breasts that she had made.

"You know, son.."

"Don't call me 'son', you're not my father."

"Yes, but as long as I live here, and continue to empty my wallet for your pathetic family, you're going to obey me."

Vega squints at him.

"She doesn't love you. Your money is what we need, not another father-figure."

"Yes, but as long as her sweet, sweet ass is mine, you are my property. You understand, son?"

Vega grits his teeth at the irritating man sitting across the table, and his mother returns to her seat after giving her "husband" his plate.

"Ain't this swell?" the man says, "Just one big happy family." not taking his eyes off of Vega. His mother smiles and nods.

"Yes. It's fun, right Vega?"

Vega lifts his head and sighs, not really answering the question.

After finishing their meals, the stepfather tells that he's tired and goes to the bed he shares with Vega's mom.

"Mother, why him?"

"What do you mean, my handsome son?"

"He's...ugly..so very ugly and mean. The bastard doesn't care about us."

"Vega, we don't have much of a choice. We only need him until we get back on our feet and can afford things."

Vega thinks for a moment, and comes to a solution.

"What if I get a job? A job that pays as handsome as I?"

"What job is a 15 year old boy gonna get in this day and age?"

"Well...why not bullfighting?"

Vega's mother drops everything at the sound of his words.

"What the hell is all that ruckus?" his stepfather calls from above.

"Nothing dear, just dropped something!"

Vega imitates his mother's words in a squeaky voice "nutin' dear, just dwopped sumfin.."

"Vega, bullfighting is dangerous. You can be killed."

"But mother, it fits me. I love the attention and the money pays so well. We'll be out of debt in no time."

Him mother looks at him with her beautiful blue eyes. Their innocent glow melts Vega's heart every time he sees her.

"Vega, my sweet son. If this is what you decide, then I accept. It's your decision, my son."

Vega smiles and embraces his mother in an extremely tight hug.

"Thank you, mother."

Vega leaves to go to his room, and runs into his stepfather.

"So...you think that you're gonna get rid of me, huh? You can't get rid of me so easily, Vega. I've got your mother by her nonexistent balls."

Vega turns away from the man and enters his bedroom. Half of the items that were in his room are now gone from the yard sale they had months ago. All that's left is a mirror and his bed, and a few tables.

He sighs and strips to his underwear. He looks in the mirror to admire his beauty and then lays down.

"This just keeps getting better and better." he says sarcastically. He then closes his eyes and drifts off into deep sleep.

* * *

Review!


End file.
